


But What's The Fun In That?

by Sinnyboyy



Series: Love and Hate [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 20 and 24 years old, Adrien is 4 years older, Aged-Up Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Aged-Up Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe, Bad boy Adrien, Evil Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Future, Gabriel agreste is trying to be good, Good hero marinette, I'm illiterate sorry, enemies au, good girl Marinette, pure marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnyboyy/pseuds/Sinnyboyy
Summary: At the age of 20, Adrien Agreste knew what he wanted in life. He was no longer the same obdient son his father raised. Now at age 24, He was in charge and he was going to get what he wanted, no matter who got hurt.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Love and Hate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689490
Comments: 14
Kudos: 170





	But What's The Fun In That?

The night was young and Chat Noir was on the prowl. After yet another failed attempt at capturing Ladybug's earrings, he was furious and needed to let out some steam before returning home. Four years have passed since he had made it his goal to retrieve Ladybug's miraculous, and he was now growing impatient and irrated by his lack of success. His so called partner in crime, Hawkmoth, was growing old and weak. His akumas were not as powerful as they were six years ago and Ladybug had only gotten stronger as the years gone by. 

"Fuck!" Chat Noir yelled into the night sky. He felt his heart hammering in his chest from anger. He couldn't take this any longer, he needed his mother back. 

Ladybug knew how much he wanted the miraculous, but never listened to why he wanted them. She didn't care, saying how selfish he was; how he was dangerous and didn't care for anyone's safety, so if words didn't work, violence would have to. 

Chat Noir slid against the the brick wall and sighed. Why didn't she understand? Why was she so hard to beat? Sure she was smart and had quick thinking, but her fighting was sloppy compared to his. He had years of fencing. He was Adrien Agreste for fucks sake. He has to be perfect at everything. It must be her female charm. She was quite attractive, with her long midnight hair and slim waist. The years have been kind to her, she was no longer the awkward 14 year old he saw on the news, she was now the beautiful woman he despised. Fuck her. He hated her. She had everything he didn't. People like her don't understand loneliness, the feeling of being trappped in your body, everyone adored her and feared chat noir, but he doesn't blame them. He rather be feared than loved. He didn't need anyone but his mother's love.

With a sigh Chat noir stood up from his spot on the roof and took a deep breath in, it was late and he needed to get home. With one look at the view in front of him, he extended his baton and made his way towards his apartment. 

In only a couple minutes, he saw the familiar balcony that led to his bedroom. He slowly grasped the railing and carefully jumped down, careful not to wake his neighbors.

"Plagg, claws off." He muttered. A green flash surrounded him and there left Adrien Agreste. His Kwamii gave him a look of disapproval before heading inside the bedroom. With a roll of his eyes, Adrien walked in. 

The faint sound of water hitting the the tiled floors came from the bathroom. 

"Shit, she's home now." Adrien said nervously before quickly making his way to the kitchen. He took his coat and shoes off at the front of the door. He loudly put his keys into the bowl and made a show of his arrival.

"I'm home chèrie!" He yelled out. He walked to the bedroom door once again and heard the water turn off.

"I'm taking a shower, I'll be out in a minute." The woman replied from the shower. 

Adrien nodded to himself and walked to the closet they shared. It was late and he was exhausted. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and noticed a purple bruise that spread from his collar to chest. He tapped it and winced at the pain. It seems that ladybug's cure forgot to cure him. He mockingly chuckled before slipping on a plain black t-shirt. He unbuckled his belt and discarded the rest of his clothes. He walked out with a fresh pair of joggers and slumped onto the bed.

"Finally." He sighed before turning on his back and closing his eyelids. That confrontation with Ladybug left him worn out and all he wanted to do was sleep.

He heard the bathroom door and opened one eyelid and saw a feminine figure walk out. She went towards the closet and came out in t-shirt and fuzzy shorts a few minutes later. 

"Hey, when did you come home?" She softly asked making her way towards him. She crawled on the bed and sat in front of him. Her freckled nose and cheeks glowed in the night light that came from the balcony.

"Not that long ago." He replied raising his head, getting a better look at his girlfriend. 

"Are you hungry? You got home pretty late." She said before laying her head on his chest. He quietly winced, but made no complaint. She smelled nice.

"I'm fine Marinette." He said. He lifted her head and gave her chaste kiss. Her lips tasted of cherry, they always did.

She opened her bluebell eyes and looked into his electric green ones. She felt that something was off. They had been together for two years and she could tell when something was off with him. with a purse of her lips she decided not to pry tonight, he must have been tired from work today, he was CEO of the Agreste brand after all, he probably had a bad day in the office. She didn't have good day herself today, that dumb cat was always causing problems for her, he was the weilder of destruction of course he would destroy things, she just never thought that he would be against her, they were supposed to be partners, that was what Tiki had said, but here he was, going after her and hurting her physically and emotionally. Forget him, she didn't need him. She only needed herself. 

Adrien narrowed his eyes and looked at his girlfriend. What was she thinking about? 

"Hey." He shook her lightly and gave her a look of concern. She snapped out of her daze and looked back at him. She grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." She said, giving him quick peck on the cheek.

Adrien turned her face and gave her a deep kiss. Marinette sighed in bliss before Adrien turned her on her back. He rolled on top of her not giving her chance to breathe, kissing her even harder. Marinette moaned feeling his knee bump against her core. Adrien drifted his hand down her chest and down to her rear. He gave a firm squeeze and Marinette gasped. He pushed his tongue in her mouth and met her tongue. They battled for dominance, but of course Adrien had won, being the stronger and more dominant one in the relationship. He continued kissing her and then made his way down. He bit her jaw and sucked right under her ear. He slowly went up and bit her ear, mindful of her earrings. She gasped and shyly bucked her hips pushing his cock against her core.

"Fuck princess." He moaned into her ear. She in return gasped from his hot breath on her ear. He firmly pushed her hips down, wanting to be in control and harshly lifted her shirt above her breasts. He sucked and licked her collarbone and came down to her breast and left a trail of bright purple hickies. 

"Adrien!" She moaned, putting her head back. Adrien smirked in satisfaction and slowly pushed down her shorts. He ran his large hands down her pale legs, pulling off her shorts completely. He came down and place his nose over her soaking panties. He ran his tongue against her covered slit and Marinette bucked her hips. Adrien pinched her ass, warning her to be patient. But Marinette was a very impatient woman and Adrien knew, but he didn't care. He loved teasing her, loved hearing her moan his name in pleasure and pain. God, he loved this woman. 

"Adrien please." Marinette whined. 

"Please what?" He muttered making his way up her body. His head was level with hers and he waited for her response.

"Please fuck me." She moaned looking him the eyes. How could he deny his princess? He pulled down his joggers and chucked off his shirt, forgetful of the bruise that layed on his chest. Marinette's eyes widened at the bruise and carefully touched it. He groaned in annoyance and pain. Marinette noticed his annoyance and opted out of commenting on it. She gave a loving kiss on the bruise and then on his jaw. Adrien scoffed and gave her a deep kiss that lacked lust, but was filled was love. 

He then lifted her slightly up and took off the remaining articles of clothing that she had on. There sprawled on the bed was a goddess in his eyes. He looked at her hungrily. Marinette blushed a deep red that came down her chest. 

"Stop." She said shyly covering herself. Adrien rolled his eyes and moved her arms, kissing each breast. He trailed his finger to her slit; she was soaking. He made his way to her clit and rubbed. Marinette gasped and tilted her head back exposing her neck. He placed his lips on her neck and sucked. 

"I want your cock, stop teasing." Marinette gasped. Adrien stopped and discarded his boxers. Out sprung his large dick dripping with precum. He place his dick at her slit and rubbed, lubricating his dick with her wetness. Adrien sighed, he could never get bored of this, and Adrien was a man known for getting tired of the same old. There was just something about Marinette; he needed her in his life.

Marinette wrapped her legs around Adrien and plunged him into her. Marinette winced slightly at his size, but slowly felt pleasure build up the more he moved. He then began moving fast and faster and she felt herself get tighter. Adrien also felt it and flipped Marinette onto her stomach. He pushed her back down and pulled her hips up. He then plunged into her even harder placing one hand on her hip and the other one pushing her back down, making her back arch. He plunged again and she screamed in pleasure. Adrien groaned and felt himself getting close. He placed a finger down and rubbed her clit. He leaned down putting his chest on marinette's back and began whispering dirty things into her ear. Marinette soon gasped and moaned into the mattress feeling her orgasam hard. Her walls tightened around Adrien and he soon came into her.

He slumped and fell on her. Marinette giggled and soon Adrien chuckled along with her. After a couple seconds, Adrien pulled out and rolled Marinette onto her back. He kissed her softly.

"Go to the bathroom." He said lifting her up. Marinette layed back down, eyes closing.

"I can't, so tired." She said quietly. Adrien gave her a slight squeeze and Marinette rolled her eyes and picked up Adrien's t-shirt along with a pair of panties before walking into the bathroom. Adrien slipped his boxers on before laying under the covers. Marinette soon came out and slipped under the covers. Adrien pulled her towards him and wrapped his tan arms around the petite woman. After a few minutes, Marinette soon fell asleep while Adrien was still wide awake. Adrien slowly brought his hand up and pushed her midnight blue hair behind her ear. He placed his fingers on her earring and shifted it between his fingers. 

It was nothing personal. The love of his life was Ladybug and he was Chat Noir. The love of his life was the one thing between him and his mother. His father was slowly giving up on his mother, but Adrien just couldn't. Here in his arms, was Ladybug. The woman who was his sworn enemy. He could easily just take her miraculous, she wouldn't even know.

But what's the fun in that? 

He wasn't worried, sure frustrated, but not worried. No matter what happened, he would get his mother back.

Adrien pulled his hand down and tugged Marinette closer to his chest, wrapping his arms tighter around her. 

"I love you, M'lady."

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I don't even know. This is my first fanfic ever, sorry if it sucks ass. I've been in the Miraculous fandom for like years and decided "hey, lemme write a lemon." I apologize if it's not the best written thing, but hey? I tired. Let me know if y'all want more. If you even read this, THANK YOU SO MUCH.


End file.
